A love once lost cannot be regained
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: sequel to a love that took so long to find. it wont make sense if you havent read that :L
1. Chapter 1

Claire's pov

"I need to go to the glass house Myrnin!" I laugh as he tries to drag me back into the bed we'd been cuddling (ONLY CUDDLING I hasten to add- we were still at Amelie's) "Why? Is it to see that boy?" His voice goes whiny and his eyes narrow when he mentions Shane. "No it is not! However I need to tell Eve and Michael what happened and maybe pick up some stuff... Ya' know in case I stay at yours?" His eyes widen and rush my sentence "I mean to change for work! And if the experiment lasts till morning so I can change!" I feel a familiar heat as I blush. I can still blush as a vamp? Well that royally sucks! He smiles sneakily and gets up, sliding an arm around me. He kisses my neck and murmurs "My dear Claire. You can stay any time you wish." He winks at the end bit and i feel my heart melt. I kiss him then pull away. "Myrnin. Let me go! I need to go see the others!" he drops his arms and sulks "fine. Leave me." He wipes a fake tear from his eyes and turns to face the wall. "why don't you come with me?" he jumps up and down saying "YAY! I DONT HAVE TO LEAVE YOUUUU" he is fricken mental. I roll my eyes and walk out the door smack bang into Amelie. She pulls me into a hug and I feel extremely awkward. I pat her on the back until she finally releases me. "Claire! I'm so glad your okay!" She looks delighted. I smile and reply to her "Hey. Yeah I feel alot better." She then seems to notice that I had done my hair and tried to look as good as I could given the circumstances. "going somewhere Claire?" her gaze had turned cold and her arms were folded across her chest. "I was just gonna go to the glass house. Explain what's happening and what I've become. Possibly move out if they don't like it" Myrnin comes up behind me grabbing me into a hug "And then you can stay with me!" I laugh before I feel a burn in my throat. "Argh. Jesus Christ my throat!" I manage to croak out the words before the sensation overcomes me. "Ahh yes. You'll be needing blood by now little one." Myrnin says and Amelie rushes away and I hear the fridge open and close as well as a microwave. Amelie is back with us in 30 seconds holding a bottle of blood. "There you go Claire." I take the blood gratefully, nodding my thanks. I down it quickly and feel alot better afterwards. "Thanks Amelie. That's gonna take a while to get used to." I bite my lip and Amelie and Myrnin look at me, worried. I quickly banish my fears for their sake and smile brightly, turning to Myrnin "Shall we go?" He nods and opens a portal in front of us. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's pov

We step out of the portal into the glass house straight into eve. She stares at me then screams "CLAIRE BEAR! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She launches herself at me and hugs me furiously. I feel Myrnin's hand grip mine tighter in a way of support as I tap Eve's back with my spare arm. I reply to her question slowly "Well. Errm me and Myrnin.." She lets go of me and stares at mine and Myrnin's clasped hands. Her eyes widen in shock. I rush the rest of my sentence quickly. "Look just get the others in the living room. I'll tell you together." I stop for a second "Actually not Shane. Just you and Michael." She looks worried and hugs me again. "It's okay Claire bear. Whatever happens we're here for you." I can hear her heartbeat. It's fast with concern for me. She smells delicious. I lean in and Myrnin, realising what was happening, speaks to Eve. "You should go get Michael. Now" He leaves no room for argument. I turn to him and hug him while whispering "Thank you. I love you." I pull away slightly to see the biggest smile known to man on his face. "And I you little one." He mumbles before pressing his lips to mine. "Claire?" uh-oh. "Well well. I knew it" I sigh against Myrnin's lips and pull away leaving our hands intertwined. Shane stares at me with a smug expression. I raise my eyebrows and reply to his remark " Actually. It's your fault we're together. You made me realise I love Myrnin." I turn and kiss Myrnin then whisper to him. "Go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute" his eyes question me and I nod. He lets go of my hand and goes downstairs looking back every couple of seconds apprehensively. I turn back to Shane. "So you and crazy vampire boss huh? Coz I'm obviously _soo_ paranoid!" He comes closer to me. "But I'll take you back Claire. I love you. I miss you." He bends his head down and kisses me. The shock finally registers after about 5 seconds and I start struggling. I could have easily pushed him off with my new vamp strength but I still kind of loved him. Yes he was a utter twat but feelings can't just disappear. I finally push him forcefully but his lip splits and drops of his blood drip into my mouth. I lick it up and at the extension of my fangs rational thinking kicks in. What the fuck am I doing? I push Shane against the wall and he wears a smug expression. "Stay the fuck away from me Shane." I walk into my room and shove some clothes into bag before collapsing onto my bed and crying. What had I just done? I LOVE MYRNIN! I was leaving this house. I'll live with Myrnin. If he'll still have me. Oh god, what I he doesn't love me anymore. I pull in a deep breath and stand up. I move towards the door before something heavy strikes my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrnin's pov

I went downstairs at Claire's request and left her with the human boy. I hear her tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. What the hell? I make to go upstairs before I hear her crying. I stop in my tracks. I hear a thud as she hits the floor. I rush up there with vamp speed to see my love on the floor. I touch her head and her blood matted in her hair. Oh my god. "MICHAEL!" I scream. He runs upstairs and recoils at the sight of Claire. Eve runs in afterwards and stares at Claire for a couple of seconds. "Claire? CLAIRE?" She screams. "Michael. Ring Amelie please." I try to keep my voice calm but the tears that leak down my face betray my emotion. Shane walks in coldly. "Would you keep it down? You're.." He sees Claire "What the fuck happened?" Michael must've have heard Claire earlier as well as he pinned Shane against a wall. "Stay away from her man. She's a vampire. She'll live." I heard gasps from Eve and Shane. "JUST SHUT UP!" I wheel round and stare at the boy. "This was you. She told you to fuck off, she was crying up here so you hit her so she couldn't tell anyone. That's what happened isn't it?" He shook his head "Of course not!" At that moment Amelie walked in, took one look at Claire and collapsed. Oh god. I'd been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I had forgotten about Amelie and Claire's connection however oblivious Claire maybe to it. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amelie's pov.**

Oh my goodness. She's unconscious. My darling Claire. Unconscious. No one knows of our connection bar Myrnin of course. My darling Claire. I turn to where Michael is holding Shane up against the wall. I feel myself get angrier and angrier and I push Michael to the floor and grab Shane's neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream at him and his eyes go wider from the lack of oxygen and my volume. I drop Shane to the floor and stagger back until I hit the bed. I collapse to the floor and sob. "I promised to look after her."

**Shane's pov**

Amelie lets me go and I take a big breath of air. Ah sweet oxygen! I turn to my see and see Amelie collapse to the floor and sobs. What the hell? "I promised to look after her." Huh? She promised someone she'd look after Claire? Who? Myrnin walks over to her, tears filling his eyes. "Amelie. I know you promised Catherine you would look after her when she died but this is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault its mine." He hung his head. Who the hell is Catherine? "I was coming to tell her. Tell her who I was. More than a friend. More than a companion. Her last real blood remaining family." WHAT?


End file.
